Onióculo
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: O onióculo de Severus Snape captura imagens muito interessantes durante uma missão. Slash. Sirius e Remus. Escrita para o Potter Slash Fest 2006.


**Título: **Onióculo

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Personagens:** Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape.

**Desafio da fic: **Nº 60 (Novos)

**Avisos:** Slash.

**Resumo: **O onióculo deSeverus Snape captura imagens muito interessantes durante uma missão.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso. Além da diversão, é claro.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

**Onióculo **

Severus estava cansado. Muito cansado mesmo. Fazia muito frio estava irritado e não via qualquer objetivo naquela vigilância sem fim. Claro que Albus devia ter algum motivo que só ele entenderia para propor aquela missão, mas Severus tinha a nítida impressão que era apenas para tentar obrigá-lo a conviver com Black.

Como se algum deles tivesse interesse naquilo. Além disso, mal tinha chegado ao local e os três se separaram. Tinha pelo menos 20 minutos que perdera Lupin e Black de vista.

Esfregou as mãos, ainda mais irritado ao senti-las enregeladas, e retirou o onióculo do bolso, passando a esquadrinhar o redor. Ajustou a imagem e acabou captando duas manchas negras ao longe. Deu um zoom e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que as 'manchas' eram seus dois companheiros. Emitiu um som irritado.

Não suportava a irresponsabilidade daqueles dois. Quando ia desviar o olhar, eles começaram a se beijar. Nem notou que prendia a respiração, acompanhando os movimentos deles. Ajustou ainda mais a imagem e passou a enxergá-los nos mínimos detalhes. Sentiu a boca secando com o beijo faminto que aqueles dois trocavam.

Diminuiu a velocidade no onióculo, colocando a imagem em câmera lenta e assistiu o modo como mordiam os lábios um do outro, sua própria respiração se tornando mais ofegante à medida que o beijo se intensificava. Viu Black ir despindo o licantropo sem qualquer constrangimento, parecendo não se importar com onde estavam. Observou as mãos de Black passeando na pele marcada de Lupin e sem se dar conta, ficou refazendo todo o caminho delas. Registrando cada cicatriz com tanta atenção que era quase como se Severus também pudesse tocá-las.

A responsabilidade de Severus dizia que ele deveria ir até lá e detê-los. Afinal, estavam em missão em campo aberto. Os dois poderiam ser atacados facilmente, expostos daquela forma. Mas um outro instinto, mais primitivo, o obrigava a continuar olhando. O mesmo tipo de vontade que o acometia quando flagrava algum de seus alunos aos amassos pelos cantos em Hogwarts. Seu lado voyeur insistia que não despregasse os olhos deles.

Severus ofegou quando focalizou o rosto de Lupin e viu uma ma expressão tão faminta que jamais pensou enxergar ali. Os lábios estavam entreabertos, os olhos vidrados de desejo. Ainda assim, Lupin parecia tentar se controlar, empurrando Black levemente. No entanto, o animago parecia se divertir, virou-se de lado e disse algo a Lupin. A próxima reação do licantropo não podia ser menos inesperada. Lupin, com um movimento rápido, trocou de posição com Sirius, prendendo de encontro a árvore.

Severus estava vidrado demais no que via: Lupin usou a varinha para despir Black e passou a tocá-lo e mordê-lo, enquanto o mantinha preso com o rosto encostado na árvore. A pele de Black estava ligeiramente arrepiada, provavelmente pelo frio. Mas isso não parecia incomodá-lo nem um pouco.

Severus deixou-se escorregar para o chão, sentiu a mão que segurava o onióculo tremer levemente. Estavam numa situação perigosa, mas não conseguia despregar os olhos deles. Ficava ora observando as expressões de Black, que não parecia se importar nem um pouco com a situação, e o rosto de Lupin completamente transformado de sua calma habitual.

Severus ficou quase em transe quando Lupin pegou a varinha e fez outro feitiço, passando a preparar Black. Depois, despiu a própria calça e o penetrou. Severus ofegou com a expressão de prazer que os dois exibiram.

Os movimentos deles eram hipnotizantes e Severus não podia fazer nada além de observar. Ou melhor, poderia buscar se satisfazer, mas não desejava se mover. Preferia acompanhar o ofegar, imaginar os gemidos e as palavras que diziam, ver a forma como Lupin masturbava Black e imprimia um ritmo cada vez mais alucinante nas estocadas. Parecia demais tanto para Severus, que não desgrudava os olhos da cena a sua frente, quanto para Black que não demorou a jogar a cabeça pra trás, visivelmente satisfeito.

Severus concentrou-se no rosto do animago nesse momento, registrando as expressões dele. Cada nuance, cada ofegar, os olhos fechados, a respiração alterada visível pelas pequenas nuvens de vapor que saíam pelos lábios entreabertos. Mas sua atenção foi desviada novamente para Lupin que não demorou a acompanhar o parceiro. O rosto do licantropo naquele momento causou uma pontada ainda mais forte no baixo ventre de Severus. Estava fascinado e excitado demais com a transformação que via em Lupin.

Severus sentia seu próprio desejo, seu corpo exigindo satisfação, mas não conseguia e nem queria se mover o suficiente para se satisfazer. Acompanhava com avidez cada um dos detalhes da cena a sua frente: os pequenos beijos que Lupin deu na pele exposta de Black, o lento recuperar deles, as respirações se normalizando, o sorriso sacana de Black e o malicioso de Lupin. Ficou contemplando a cena até que os dois se separaram, limparam e se recompuseram.

Reunindo toda sua força de vontade, Severus ergueu-se do chão. Pegou uma pedra e a transfigurou no onióculo, guardando o verdadeiro no bolso de suas vestes. Não pretendia devolvê-lo quando voltassem a Sede da Ordem. Quando os outros dois chegaram, agiram normalmente e Severus exibiu sua costumeira expressão de desagrado, com alguns poucos comentários ácidos.

Nos dias seguintes, Severus reviu cada uma daquelas cenas várias e várias vezes, alterando ângulos e velocidades. Aquelas imagens tornaram-se uma obsessão tão grande para ele que conseguia prever quando iriam gozar, apenas pelo modo como os rostos deles se alteravam. Estudava cada uma daquelas alterações, queria descobrir o que diziam nesse momento. Queria mais que assistir. Queria ouvir.

Assistiu tantas vezes que conseguiu compreender Black dizendo o nome de Lupin enquanto gozava. E como Lupin mordia o ombro do outro para impedir de emitir um gemido ou talvez um uivo.

Mas uma dúvida atormentava Severus. E mesmo quase ouvindo os gemidos, grunhidos e palavras de carinho entre eles, deseja mais que tudo saber o que Black disse para fazer Lupin mudar a atitude passiva que tinha antes.

Ficou observando a imagem várias e várias vezes, aumentando e reduzindo o zoom até finalmente conseguir ler os lábios de Black e entender:

- Vamos lá, Moony. Snape está olhando.

* * *

Desafio Nº 60 - Snape sempre achou sexo uma coisa muito íntima. Por isso ama tanto assistir. – Proposto por Paula Lírio. 


End file.
